


A Little Bit of Both

by Velace



Series: Swan Queen Fix-Its [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5835736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After rescuing Henry from Pan, the gang are trapped in Neverland. Regina and Emma have settled into a friendship that ends up being a little bit more than they bargained (but hoped) for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Both

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aryousavvy (MadisonLeigh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonLeigh/gifts), [FairyTaleArchetypes (Archetype)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archetype/gifts).



> This was going to be a longer fic but 1) I have enough of those. 2) I messed up my shoulder and this is kind of an apology because I won't be updating for a while and 3) ... I just can't be bothered. It is as originally intended when I began writing; PWP. Enjoy, and try not to hate me for ending it where I did.

"Take off your clothes."

Emma stares, and stares, and stares. She expects a lot from Regina; anger, sass, epic meltdowns that cause the entire group to hide out in the jungle for days in fear of their own lives. However, _take off your clothes_ is definitely not a response she thought she would ever hear from that mouth, and certainly not in reply to the words _I have a rash_.

It has to be some kind of trick.

"My shoulder," she explains slowly, finger scratching away at said rash. "It's on my shoulder."

Regina releases a long suffering sigh. "I can see that, Miss Swan." She can. Of course she can because being stuck in this humid, disgusting jungle means Emma never wears anything more than tank tops and different coloured material around her legs-- a sarong, she thinks Emma once called it. She might be wrong, but in all fairness, Emma was wearing less when she'd explained what it was and Regina had been too distracted by long, muscular thighs to have paid much attention to the drivel coming out of her mouth.

Unlike _some_ people, _she_ has her priorities in order. Yes, indeed.

"I can also see that it has very clearly spread," she continues. It hasn't. She doesn't even think it's a rash, but Emma can't _see_ it and she should get _something_ out of helping her. "If you want my help, then I need to see how bad it is."

When Emma hesitates, Regina rolls her eyes and adds, "You could always go and ask the pirate. Disease ridden as he is, I'm sure the walking STD has invaluable knowledge regarding the different types of rashes one might contract."

Emma protests with a groan Regina is content to ignore. "Who knows, maybe he gave it to you," she drawls, grimacing as she recalls the pirate boasting about kissing Emma.

 _Her_ Emma.

She'll rid them all of him sooner or later, once she figures out a way to kill him without raising suspicion-- maybe ply him with rum and toss him over the waterfall she passes every morning during her walk.

Emma watches chestnut eyes glaze over and narrows her own. Regina does that a lot lately. One minute they're talking, and the next she's somehow lost her to thoughts Regina refuses to share with her.

She'd be annoyed if she wasn't so damn curious.

Fingers snapping in her face, Regina blinks, and then scowls; imagining Hook plummeting to his death is one of few luxuries she has these days. She considers slapping the hand away, but reconsiders and grabs her wrist instead, yanking Emma down in front of her.

"Hey!"

"Shut up and remove your top."

"But..." Emma chews her lower lip.

Regina waits, patient-- well, as patient as she can be while her fingers flex in an attempt to resist simply skipping this farce and ripping Emma's shirt off. Why did she have to be attracted to someone so damn stubborn?

Emma sighs eventually and confesses, "I'm not wearing a bra."

Regina snorts at that, a spark of arousal igniting in the pit of her stomach. "Your point?" Emma glares at her and she sighs. "We're both women, Miss Swan; I have breasts too. Stop being immature and hurry up."

"This is kinda different, Regina."

Eyebrow cocked, she questions, "How?"

"Well I can't see yours, for one," Emma mutters, oblivious to the widening of chestnut eyes. "And for t--"

"That can be arranged," Regina interrupts with a smirk that grows as Emma opens and closes her mouth.

Feigning patience no longer holding any appeal, Regina flicks her wrist and her shirt vanishes in a puff of smoke. Emma stares at her chest, jaw freezing as her mouth hangs agape and her eyes grow wide.

Regina bites her lip, smug and undeniably turned on by the rapidly darkening emerald gaze. Seeing movement from the corner of her eye, she glances down to find a hand twitching against a bare knee, as though Emma wants to reach out and touch her.

She licks her lips at the thought, more than willing to accommodate.

"Why," Emma whispers and Regina looks up, incredulous.

"Why not," she counters. _Why_. She scoffs. Emma cannot be serious. "Don't tell me you're really interested in that unwashed neanderthal."

Emma blinks multiple times before she shakes her head, unable to take her eyes off those perfect breasts. It is taking a tremendous amount of effort for her not to throw herself at Regina. She has dreamed of a moment like this for so long, she'd started to believe dreams were all she'd ever have. She hadn't yet accepted it, but any progress she'd made towards acceptance has since died a violent and gruesome death.

How the hell will she ever convince herself to forget this?

"Just a kiss," she assures, eyes trailing down to a stomach she has the sudden desire to run her tongue all over.

Regina smiles, sensing the truth of those words and, if she isn't mistaken, a hint of disgust that she would even dare have thought it anything more. She doesn't think it pertinent to remind Emma of her former choices when it comes to men; rugged, emotionally unavailable little boys playing at being grown up.

At least not right now. Not when Emma is looking at her as if she's the next best thing to a perfectly grilled cheese sandwich, which Emma hasn't had for going on two months now. It isn't the greatest comparison in the world, but Regina knows Emma. Sometimes she wonders if she knows her too well, but this isn't the time for that. No, this is the time to do something she's wanted to do ever since she'd stumbled upon Emma bathing one evening.

"Take off your top," she repeats, letting the desire she feels seep into her voice.

Emma swallows, any sign of her hesitation gone as she reaches down and rips her shirt over her head.

Regina groans at the sight of hard, perky nipples and her mouth waters with want. _First things first_ , she chides herself, tempering her arousal with a few short breathes. She tears her eyes from flesh she would very much like to sink her teeth into, and focuses on Emma's shoulder.

"Insect bites," she concludes, amusement written clear across her face.

"But I thought..." Emma trails off and her eyes narrow. "You did something to the repellent, didn't you?"

"I _didn't_ do something to the repellent," she corrects. That's what Snow gets for being a pain in the ass. "Perhaps you should think twice about using your mother's things in future."

"She's been whining for days," Emma groans. " _Days_ , Regina."

"I know," she replies, giving a wistful little sigh. It was fun at first, but even she's grown tired of the complaints. "I'll fix it later. Turn around."

"You better," Emma says before doing as she's told.

Regina considers retorting with an _or what_ but decides that will only delay them further. Emma half-naked is certainly a wonderful start, but that's all it is; a start. She wants Emma without any clothes at all, spread beneath her and screaming her name to the skies above while she enjoys reliving every single fantasy she's spent agonizing over for the last couple of weeks.

Sliding a hand over her shoulder, Regina taps into her magic and begins soothing the bites. It won't rid Emma of them, but it will significantly lessen her desire to itch-- talk about a turn off.

"Next time," she purrs, placing her chin on the opposite shoulder. "Use the one I made for you. It smells better." She lowers her voice and adds, "Tastes better too."

Emma shivers. "I didn't realize you were planning to _eat_ me," she sasses and Regina chuckles, earning herself another shiver.

"Oh, I fully intend to eat you, Miss Swan," she husks, flicking the lobe of her ear with the tip of her tongue. "And I am extremely confident you'll love every second of it."

Emma doesn't doubt her _at all_. She would like to. She tries to but-- yeah. No. Nope. The mental image alone makes her throb and she reaches back, clasping Regina by the neck as she turns and kisses her for the first time.

It is readily apparent to her that there is nothing in this life or any other that will ever compare to this moment. Kissing Regina is everything she has ever dreamed of and so much more. If they weren't already sitting, she's certain she'd have crashed to the floor from the sheer heat of Regina's mouth as she immediately takes control, as if the idea for them to kiss had been hers all along.

Maybe it was. Either way, Emma never wants it to stop.

She groans against soft lips and opens her mouth for a demanding tongue as Regina rakes nails down one arm to her elbow, slipping beneath to draw fingers along her side and up to her chest where they knead and pinch, and twist and pull.

When her nipple has taken all the abuse it can and aches, begging for respite, Emma grabs the hand with her free one and entwines their fingers. She lowers both their hands to her lap and Regina hums, fingers curling and making a fist that she forces down where she drags their knuckles across Emma's mound.

Emma gasps as the pressure awakens something inside of her and her clit twitches, calling out for more focused attention. She rips her hand away and reaches for the knot at her hip, tugging and ignoring the rip of material as it falls limp against her thighs.

Without needing to be asked, Regina takes advantage, finding the slit and throwing the material back, exposing her pussy before she delves between thighs and into delicious, wet heat. Emma's need coats her fingers and Regina moans along with her.

The scent of sex fills the air within seconds, urging Regina on as she alternates between rubbing and pinching Emma's clit. Her fingers slicken even more as Emma squirms against her and Regina finally breaks the kiss.

She needs to bite...

To mark...

To claim...

Emma cries out as teeth clamp down on her shoulder and she digs her nails into the side of Regina's neck. Regina refuses to relent, distracting her from the pain as she glides through moist heat and thrusts into her, another cry falling from kiss-swollen lips as Emma pushes back.

Regina releases flesh and fucks Emma slowly as she laves the bite with the long, broad strokes of her tongue. She sucks briefly, fingers curling as Emma rewards her with a heady moan and whispered plea of, "Harder."

Instead of acquiescing, Regina pulls out entirely and ignores Emma's protest. "Face me and lie down," she demands.

Emma does the first but not the second, glaring at her. Regina smirks and lifts her hand. "When I say I'm going to do something, Miss Swan, you should know by now that I keep my word," she says and sucks her fingers into her mouth, humming as she gets her first taste of the blonde.

Eyes wide in realization, Emma promptly falls back on her elbows and Regina chuckles, slipping the digits from her mouth as her gaze blazes a trail from breasts to cunt.

"Delicious," she drawls before she leans forward and connects their lips, one hand beside Emma's head while the other strokes between thighs.

Emma whimpers against her mouth, hips raised from the floor in a silent plea. Regina smiles and pushes into her, nipping a lower lip before she starts to make her way down. She licks and sucks at Emma's breasts, relishing every little sound she pulls from those delectable lips.

Reaching her stomach, Regina presses a thumb to her clit and Emma jerks beneath her before snapping taut. Regina straightens, blinking down at her in surprise as Emma gushes into her hand. "Well now," she purrs and scoots further down.

Emma squirms at the attention, no where near sated. She didn't mean to come so soon, but it's been so long and-- Jesus Christ, Regina's mouth is a fucking wonderland.

Regina tries to withdraw and Emma slams her legs closed, walls clenching around the fingers in an effort to keep them inside of her. "More," she rasps in response to the cocked eyebrow she receives.

"Greedy," Regina teases and wiggles her fingers. Emma arches her back with a whine. "Luckily for you, my hand is simply in the way of getting you in my mouth. Let go."

Her legs part on command and the fingers disappear, leaving behind an emptiness Emma loathes. Regina grabs her thighs, wetness painting her flesh as hands glide down down down-- massaging, stroking, groping. Emma closes her eyes against the grin blossoming on dark lips, the sounds coming from her mouth refusing to be stifled as thumbs peel back her folds.

Unable to take her eyes from such a tantalizing view, Regina lowers herself to the ground, flat on her stomach as she continues to stare, building on the anticipation thrumming in her blood as she refuses the impulse to dive straight in and devour Emma whole.

Oh she would enjoy it. She would enjoy it _immensely_ , and she doesn't doubt Emma would too but the wait-- the wait would make it all so much better.

Regina allows herself a few minutes to appreciate the scent that assaults her nose, breathing it in, mouth watering. Emma wants her. Better yet; Emma wants her so much, she'd come long before Regina thought she would and with the way she squirms, Emma is desperate for more.

It excites her.

 _Just a taste_.

Regina jerks back with a chuckle, narrowly avoiding biting off her own tongue at the strength of Emma's reaction. "Be still," she murmurs, ignoring the responding growl as she dips forward, gathering juices on her tongue with another long, slow lick.

One becomes two, and then three. Three becomes four, four becomes five and on and on until Regina loses track. The more she tastes, the more she wants, ravenous as Emma writhes beneath her, heaping praises on her as though she thinks Regina might stop should she fall silent.

Regina doesn't know if she would, or even if she could. She might. It is something she can see herself doing further down the line, but in this moment the thought seems cruel. Not to Emma, no, but to herself.

For all she knows there might not _be_ another time and-- no. Regina quickly banishes that thought from her mind. She will ensure Emma comes back for more. Emma will yearn for a repeat by the time she's done with her.

Letting the thought drive her, she sucks Emma's clit in her mouth and lashes it with her tongue, a shiver prickling her skin as Emma rewards her with a long, drawn out moan of appreciation. Regina teases the tight entrance of her cunt, thumb circling the clenching hole before dipping inside, drawing the moisture from within and using it rub along her slit.

Emma bucks wildly against her mouth, trying to force her inside and failing, much to Regina's amusement and arousal. Having Emma beneath her like this, desperate and out of control; it is an intoxicating thing and something she has fantasized about for a long, long time-- longer than even she realized.

It is only with the pleading sound of her name that she relents, pushing three digits in as far as the clenching walls will allow. Emma swears and stiffens almost immediately and Regina curls her fingers, easily finding the rough patch of flesh she pushes down on, drawing another swear as Emma convulses against her face and heat drips into her hand.

Releasing her clit with one last flick, Regina drags her tongue down through her slit, humming as she goes. She catches the flex of a muscle from her peripheral and grabs Emma's thigh with her free hand, pushing it back to the ground. Emma whimpers and Regina feels the wisp of fingers through her hair, smirking at Emma's attempt to swat her before she lowers her mouth to her hand and licks it clean of the juices cooling in her palm.

With her hand clean, Regina extracts her fingers, ignoring Emma's protesting groan as she raises her head and slides slick digits into her mouth, eyes closing with a pleasured moan. Had she known Emma was so palatable, she'd have done this much, much sooner-- perhaps as soon as the night Emma first arrived in Storybrooke, even.

"You," she purrs, fingers popping from her mouth, "dear swan, are scrumptious."

Emma chuckles softly, the sluggish gesture of her hand matching the tone of her voice as she says, "Come here."

Regina rises to hands and knees, hips swaying slightly as she slinks her way up over Emma's body. She notes the return of dilated pupils and hooded lids, smirking as she lies down, chest to chest. "Did you want something, dear?"

"Mmm," Emma hums, a little more strength in her hand this time as it grasps the back of Regina's neck. "You."

Deeply satisfied by the response, she lets Emma pull her down into a kiss and savours the sweet warmth of her mouth. She could lie here, she thinks, doing nothing more than kissing Emma for hours. There is something supremely gratifying about those supple lips moving against her own, kissing her in a way that only someone who knows her, who can sense exactly what she needs when she needs it.

Emma pushes a hand between them and Regina sighs, breaking the kiss and burying her face in the crook of Emma's neck as fingers slip into her folds. _Emma, Emma, Emma_ , she thinks with an ache in her chest. Why did they waste so much time when this was waiting for them?

Rocking against the fingers stroking her clit, she bites and sucks at the pulse beneath her lips, drawn to the vibrations of the sounds that slip freely from Emma's mouth.

"If I come again without you even touching me down there, I'm calling witchcraft," Emma murmurs against the side of her head.

Regina chuckles and rises to meet her gaze. "Aww," she mocks, "am I too much for the big bad Savior?"

Her breath hitches a moment later when Emma thrusts into her. She shudders, liquid heat igniting in her veins. "You wish," Emma retorts, smirking, and Regina laughs, finding that the cockiness only turns her on more.

"On the contrary, Miss Swan." Those eyes narrow at the danger in her tone and Regina grins. Oh yes, Emma knows her well. "There's nothing I quite enjoy more than a woman who can keep up."

The moment she finishes speaking, Emma gasps. Regina moans as Emma arches her back and drives her fingers in deeper. "Sweet jesus," Emma groans, bucking against the phantom touch between her legs. "Not fair."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, dear?" Regina pushes up on her hands to better ride those long fingers, bearing down on them as her head drops forward and their eyes meet. "All is fair in love and war."

Emma lifts her head and nips at her jaw. "And which is this," she questions, adding a little force behind her next thrust.

Regina half-moans, half-chuckles. Did it truly matter? Looking down into those eyes, she catches a flicker of vulnerability and decides that yes, it does matter. She smiles softly and replies, "A little bit of both."

 


End file.
